


The X-Files: shut down

by Bob79519



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob79519/pseuds/Bob79519
Summary: Between season 1-2
Kudos: 4





	The X-Files: shut down

Mulder was sitting in his apartment. The lights were off and reflected how he felt: angry and sad. Angry that his contact: Deep Throat, was dead. He had been killed. And he was sad because Scully, who told him what had happened and how she apparently saw an alien fetus, was denying she ever saw it: claiming that she had been imagining things because of how much stress she had under. The man who had killed Deep Throat had also gotten away, with the alien fetus.

That had been almost two weeks ago. Since Deep Throat was a government official, Mulder and Scully had been suspended pending investigation. He had spent the two weeks on his own, staying in his apartment, only going out for food. He knew that he was being watched and decided to play along to try and lure the forces in the shadows (which might have been the people Deep Throat was working for) into a false sense of security. Even though it meant not talking to Scully.

I miss her so much Mulder mused.

At one point, he was able to get a secret message to the Lone Gunmen to take his place at his apartment while he snuck off to Deep Throat's funeral. He observed Deep Throat's funeral from a thousand yards away, using eight-power binoculars. He was able to make out that Deep Throat's real-name was Roland (even though he was unable to make out the surname).

Suddenly, the phone rang. Mulder picked it up, fearing the worst. "Hello?"

"Mulder." It was Skinner. "It has been decided that the X-Files is a waste of government funding and will be shut down immediately. This is because of your Irregular procedure, untenable evidence, anonymous witnesses, inconclusive findings aggravated by vague opinion."

Mulder sighed, at least this explained something that had been annoying him for a while. Half-a-year earlier, Section Chief McGrath had tried to shut the X-Files down and then it never happened, it must must have been because of Deep Throat. Then again, McGrath was found dead at his home the next day, having dead of an apparent heart attack. "And the face the X-Files has a conviction/case solution of seventy-five percent won't save this time?"

"This order comes from the top of the executive branch." Skinner said. "You and Agent Scully will show up to be given new assignments on Monday, and you will be separated."

"Have you told her yet?" Mulder asked.

"No." Skinner replied. "Should I?"

Mulder sighed "No, I'll do it. Good night sir." He hung up.

Mulder put down the phone and put his head in his hands. The X-Files, his greatest chance for finding out what happened to his sister, was now gone. But he refused to give up, he would make it look like it to try and fool the forces in the shadows and he would make sure Scully would help him, but only if she wanted to. He would not blame her if she wanted to not be involved with him anymore and he secretly hoped she would so that she would never be in danger because of him ever again. With that resolve, he picked up the phone and dialed Scully's number.

Mulder only had to wait a few seconds before he heard Scully's familiar voice. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Scully, It's me." Mulder replied.

"Where are you?" Scully asked, obviously concerned.

Mulder did not answer the question. "They're shutting us down, Scully."

He could imagine the surprise in her voice. "What?"

He decided to slightly lie to make himself look less pathetic. "They called me in tonight and they said they're going to reassign us to other sections."

"Who said that?" Scully asked.

"Skinner." Mulder spat as he said the name. "He said word came down from the top of the executive branch."

"Mulder." Scully began in an obvious attempt to comfort him.

He was not in the mood to receive it. "It's over, Scully."

He could hear the disbelief in Scully's voice. "Well, you have to lodge a protest. They can't..." She began.

Mulder cut Scully off. "Yes, they can."

There was silence for a few seconds before Scully replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm... not going to give up. I can't give up. Not as long as the truth is out there." Mulder replied before he hung up, not being able to speak any longer. He then went to bed.

On Monday, Mulder and Scully reported in to Skinner.

Skinner's office felt dark and lonely. Mulder and Scully stood in front of Skinner's desk while he looked at them in satisfaction. It was no secret that we held the opinion of what 99.9% of people in the FBI felt about the X-Files: that it was a pointless waste of money, resources and time. It would not be surprising if this was all part of a plan to have Agent Scully achieve her full potential and become a deputy director, while Mulder went back to profiling and catching serial killer, regardless of it's effects on his mental health. And of course, that cigarette smoking bastard was in the corner of the office smoking a cigarette of the umpteenth time.

"Agent Mulder, you will be assigned to routine general assignment duties." Skinner explained. General assignment is what Mulder and Scully classified as anything that was FBI work that not X-Files related (e.g. wiretapping).

"Agent Scully." Skinner turned to her. "You will be reassigned to the FBI Academy and resume your previous post there as a forensics instructor."

Neither Mulder or Scully spoke for a few seconds before she said. "We understand sir."

Skinner nodded. "You know where you have to report tomorrow?"

Mulder and Scully had both been toured around the building at some point in the past and nodded.

"You have today to collect any personal items from the X-Files office before it is shut permanently." Skinner said. "You are dismissed."

Mulder and Scully nodded before they left the room.

Once they got in the lift, Scully asked. "What are we going to do now?"

"We won't give up." Mulder said. "And we can start by giving the impression we are not speaking to each other and go out of our way to avoid each other."

Scully nodded. "What if we need to meet up?"

"Then whenever we see each other in a hallway, one of us say "Good, time of day, agent, our name. We then meet that night at 11:00 PM at the Watergate hotel parking lot."

"I agree." Scully said.

Mulder smiled, maybe there was hope after all.


End file.
